Consider the Circumstances
by Troubledgirl87
Summary: What if Elsa opened the door when Anna sang "Do You Wanna Build A Snowman"? During the time of grieving their parent's death. Elsa is 18. Anna is 15-16. Alternate Canon Verse. BrOTP Elsa and Anna. Sisterly Fluff • BEING EDITED •
1. Chapter 1: Free From Ice-olation

**Chapter 1: Free From Ice-olation**

**A/N: I've decided to continue this story but in order to do that I had to re write the chapters. So here is the edited and rewritten story that is **_**Consider the Circumstances**_**.**

•••

"Princess Elsa," a familiar voice called from outside of her door, bringing the 18 year old to her senses. She looked up from her paper work, being careful to avoid looking at the stack of documents to her right to avoid anxiety. The man spoke again, though his sentences were muffled through the door. "A letter, Your Highness. It's… it's about the King and Queen."

With that, the platinum blonde shot up from her seat, rushing to the tall, white door. She put her gloved hand on the brass doorknob and turned it, opening the door enough to be faced with a plump man. She looked down to the parchment that was extended outwards to her. The man, her Head Servant, Kai, looked distressed, which worried Elsa even more.

She didn't hesitate to snatch the letter out of his hand, not caring about pleasantries at the moment. Letter in hand, Elsa swiftly closed the door and walked over to her Queen sized bed, taking a seat at the edge.

The young woman held the letter with shaky hands, opening it with such care. As her eyes glanced over the opening sentence, her breath caught in her throat. She dropped the letter and suddenly felt her body collapsing in on itself, curling up in a fetal position as she sobbed into the wretched gloves.

_If only I had gone instead. Or even had come with them… maybe- maybe I could have frozen the waves. Something to help! _Elsa screamed in her head, wails escaping her lips instead.

It seemed as if the world was against her.

•••

When the other red headed princess received word of her parent's death, she handled it much differently. Yes, she cried. She cried very much for the first 3 days, yet after the funeral, she didn't feel anything. She couldn't feel. She would wander the vacant halls, lifeless.

She wished to mourn with her beloved sister. Oh how she wished she could comfort Elsa as Elsa could comfort her. But no. Anna was alone in the cold, wickedly cold, castle that only contained servants who went about their duties.

She would barely go near her sister's door anymore. It enraged her to even think about it. How Elsa was in her room, right this second, instead of being with her _own sister._

Anna could barely contain her irritation towards the thought.

_How could she? No… how __**dare **__she! She didn't even have the decency to show up to our parent's funeral let alone come out of her room at all._ With each building thought, Anna grew more and more aggravated.

Having enough of it, the red head straightened her posture and paraded up the spiraled steps to her sister's room. She stood in front of the white, snowflake-patterned door that separated the sister for years. Anna fought the urge to spat on the inferior wood.

She raised her fist; knuckles white from clenching, and moved to knock. Something stopped her, though. The sound drained all anger that had been built up in her petite being.

The muffled sniffling and whimpers on the other side of the door ceased everything. Instantly Anna felt horrible and reminded herself that Elsa was grieving too. Their parent's death was a loss for _both_ of them. She chastised herself for feeling resentment towards the elder girl.

Aching to comfort the older girl, Anna began to sing in a soft, melodic voice. "_Elsa_?.. _Please, I know you're in there_." She sang, hoping her sister was listening on the other side of the door. "_People are asking where you've been_."

"_They say 'have courage' and I'm trying to_, _I'm right out here for you, just let me in~_." Anna leaned her back on the tall door, sliding down slowly to sit on the hardwood floor; knees drawn up to her chest.

"_We only have each other. It's just you and me. What are we gonna do~?_"Anna sniffled, her voice cracking with held in sobs, "_Do you…wanna build a…snowman_..?"

Anna broke down, weeping softly and brokenly. What she didn't know was that other girl on the other side of the door, was also bawling into the crossed arms that lay on top of her knees.

As the platinum blonde girl cried, she didn't notice some of her magic escape her grasp, slipping under the crack of the door.

_Oh Anna… I can't though… I-I want to… I cant hurt you again… _

Elsa sensed the ice spreading up the walls, trying her best to rein it in but it was no use. Her room stayed iced over, small spikes starting to form where the walls met the ceiling. But Elsa was still unaware of the ice heading towards her sister who sat in front of her door.

Anna felt a sudden coldness hit her bum, scaring her more then harming her, and causing the red head to yelp. Tears forgotten, the girl jumped up, looking down towards where she sat. There was ice, still spreading, mind her.

Hearing the yelp, Elsa got up quickly in distress. She too spotted the ice that seeped under the door. Her breaths started to quicken as she panicked. She paced in front of the door, chastising herself for the simple slip up. _Oh no. Oh no no no- this can't be happening. _She thought to herself.

Anna was still taken aback by the discovery. "_Ice_?" Anna gasped, confused and unbelieving. With a rush of concern, she called out to her sister on the other side. "Elsa? Elsa, are you okay?"

_Well that was a stupid question, we were just crying a minute ago. _Anna corrected.

Elsa was too busy panicking to hear her sister's concerned voice come from the other side of the door. She took in deep breath's, trying to calm down and melt the ice in vain.

_Conceal Don't Feel. Don't feel! _Elsa whispered her mantra over and over, barely audible.

"Elsa what's going on..? You know what… I don't care. Just _please_ come out, Elsa. I promise I won't be afraid of… whatever is going on. You can trust me," Anna pleaded desperately.

Frustrated and anxious, Elsa hastily replied to the pleas. "Go away, Anna."

"Elsa we need to help each other!" Anna grew irritated again. "I'm right here. Elsa, I love you! Please! Listen to me!" She unnecessarily shouted.

Anna, feeling her knees give out, collapsed to the ground in fresh tears. The grief from her parents' death and the frustration with her older sister was beginning to be too much for Anna. Letting it all out, she laid on the cold ground, tears gathering in a puddle and freezing by her head.

She no longer knew what to do.

Elsa heard a thump on the ground that vaguely sounded like dead weight being dropped.

"Anna…" she whispered, concern for her sister's well being laced in her shaky voice.

She wasn't sure if it was a trick to get her out of her room so she listened for a moment longer. Elsa decided to open the door slowly, only slightly, and peeked through the crack. She gasped when she laid eyes on her sister's curled up form, lying on the ground.

Powers forgotten. Anxieties forgotten. Her sister was in need and that's all that mattered. Even though Elsa vowed stay in her room to protect her sister, her sister needed her most right now. She was willing to break her vow for her sister's well being.

The platinum blonde opened up her door wide enough for her to step out. She took a few steps toward the red head and kneeled before her. Elsa brought the younger girl into an embrace, her gloved hand cradling her head as the other gloved hand supported her body in an upright position.

The younger sister wrapped her arms around the elder girl, head burying into Elsa's pale neck. Anna, coming to a realization of the only person that could be holding her, barely removes her face from its position. "…Elsa…?" Anna asked weakly, a sniffle escaping as well.

Elsa caressed Anna's head, gently pushing it back down to the crook of her neck. She ran a hand up and down Anna's back, trying to comfort her and hush her cries. "Shhh its ok. I'm here. I'm so sorry," Elsa whispered, holding her younger sister in her arms with her eyes closed tight.

Anna whimpered and tightened her hold around Elsa's waist, clenching onto the fabric of her navy blue dress. "Mama and Papa…" she chocked out.

The 18 year old nuzzled the ginger hair, whispering into it. "I know, I know. Shhh" Elsa soothed her sister, rocking them both slightly. Elsa was too focused on her sister to notice the fact that her powers weren't freaking out whatsoever and the ice around the two girls was actually melting.

Meanwhile, Anna was absolutely dumbfounded by the event taking place currently, tears drying slowly as she pondered the thought. Her sister who had been locked away for 10 years was now hugging her. _Touching her._ Anna just hugged Elsa tighter.

Suddenly, Elsa began to stand up. Anna, becoming frightened that Elsa would retreat back to her room, clung tighter to the older girl. "N-No! Don't shut me out again! Don't leave me!" Anna cried into the fabric of Elsa's dress, feeling more tears sting at the corner of her eyes.

"Anna, Sweetheart," Elsa coed down at the girl with empathy, "I'm not going anywhere. Let's get you to the library and get a fire started. I don't think we want to sit on the floor all night."

Anna released the tight hold, allowing Elsa to get up. She bent down to help her sister up as well. Once both were standing, Anna clung to Elsa's right arm for dear life as Elsa led them to the library. Elsa was feeling oddly at ease around her sister, powers not once coming to mind.

The platinum blonde walked them over to the couch that sat cozily in the middle of the room in front of the fireplace. Anna plopped down on the couch without letting go of her sister's arm. With a sigh, Elsa kneeled down in front of Anna, a sad, reassuring smile playing on her face.

"Anna, I promise I'm not going anywhere. I'm just going to start the fire. I know that you probably don't trust me but don't worry. I swear I wont leave you again. Ever," Elsa promised, rubbing the hand that held a tight grip on Elsa's forearm.

Anna nodded slowly and reluctantly let go of Elsa's arm. Elsa flashed another small smile before standing up and going over to the fireplace. She walked over to the logs and lit a match. Once the fire started going, she walked back over to her sister. As soon as Elsa sat down beside her sister, Anna quickly mad her way to the platinum blonde's lap, head resting on the older girl's chest.

Elsa was hit by a pang of anxiety and eyed the girl on her lap warily_._ She hesitantly moved her hands to properly hold and comfort her sister, pushing the worries away. That was when she noticed that Anna was still shaken up and trembling from the whole experience and… everything going on currently.

Elsa once again tightened the embrace and nuzzled her face into the strawberry blonde hair. "Anna, I am so so sorry… I just want to let you know that I never hated you and I was just trying to protect you," Elsa said softly.

The red head burrowed further into the embrace despite her confusion from Elsa's words. "Protect…me?" Anna asked weakly.

"How about I explain in the morning?" Elsa suggested gently, her gloved hands moving to unbraid her sister's hair.

Anna hummed in approval and lightly nodded her head. Elsa placed a chaste kiss on her temple and continued to unbraid the red hair. Though, the small gesture of kindness and love caught Anna off guard.

"You…you kissed my head…" Anna gasped silently, a small smile adorning her lips as she tentively raised a hand to graze over the place where cool lips had once been.

Elsa slightly giggled at her reaction, "Yes, I did. I'm not the most experienced big sister given the circumstances but I still remember a thing or two."

Anna snuggled into the older girl contently, the small smile never leaving her face. "I love you, Elsa… I missed you so much…" Anna sighed, barely audible.

The last statement made by her sister hit Elsa hard. Simple "I love you"s were fairly easy to come by with Anna but in this moment, Elsa really needed to hear it. Elsa grinned down at the girl who was starting to fall asleep in her lap. "I love you too, Anna. I'm glad to be back…" Elsa murmured, placing another kiss on the top her sister's head. Elsa finished unbraiding the now loose hair and gently ran her gloved fingers through it. She chuckled when she heard Anna contently hum.

The platinum blonde was sure her sister was sleeping when she heard the soft snores coming from the red heads limp form. After checking over Anna to make sure she was ok, Elsa allowed the darkness to take her away as well.

_There's no more fear…_

•••

**A/N: I hope its better. Anyways, please review. Hope you enjoyed as well. That you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry guys I actually edited the first chapter but my edit didn't seem to register with the site nut anyways… To ****Lelo ****(There will be much more do not worry). Also the chapters will be longer (3000-4500 words). Again, Im sorry that the last Edit didn't show up! BTW This is not Elsanna, purely sisterly fluff. No flames plz! Enjoy this Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I wished upon a start but I still do not own Frozen.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kai approached the princess's door.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Princess Anna, breakfast is ready to be served," Kai spoke eloquently.

No answer.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Your Highness?" Kai asked.

He poked his head inside her room, eyes scanning cautiously, not wanting to accidentally intrude while she was changing. Yet he found no one.

He shut the door and continued down the hall. He made a turn and ended up in front of Elsa's door.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Princess Elsa?" Kai asked.

This time he again, opened the door yet know one was there.

Now Kai became worried.

_No. They must already be at breakfast. But Elsa doesn't usually come down to breakfast. And Anna has been grieving… Hmm_

Kai thought to himself.

He started checking every room. He even checked the kitchen excepting to find either Elsa or Anna indulging in one of their hidden chocolate stashes. But nope. No one.

As he was walking around, trying to find them, he passed by the library.

All he say was the top of Elsa's platinum blonde hair. It was odd that she was out of her room.

Kai walked inside to check if she was sleeping. Then he was _really _surprised to see the princesses snuggled up on the couch!

"Your Highness?" He gasped in utter horror.

Elsa, being a light sleeper, woke at his words. Her eyes went wide, noticing her younger sister curled up beside her. Her sleepy mind hadn't remembered the night before. Then it hit her.

_Wait. Oh. How will I explain?_

Elsa began to worry. She snapped out of it when Anna started stirring in her sleep.

Her hair was disheveled, drool dripping down her chin, and she was snoring ever so softly.

Elsa smiled slightly at her sister, then returned her attention to Kai.

"Kai. We will attend breakfast soon. Thank you, you are excused," Elsa said, not explaining in the slightest.

Although Kai had not informed them breakfast was ready, Elsa simply guess that was the reason he woke her.

Kai was at a loss for words. I caught himself gaping and closed his mouth. He bowed slightly and left the room.

_I will have to explain sooner or later but first, I need to let Anna know. About…everything._

Elsa was nervous. She had no idea how Anna would react. It is a lot to take in. Heck, Anna is probably furious. And she is still grieving. How was Elsa going to muster up the courage. Elsa knew she had to, though. And Elsa would.

Elsa shook Anna gently.

"Anna, we have to go to breakfast," Elsa said.

"Alright, Mama. 5 more minutes," Anna slurred, she too forgetting about last night…and her parents death in her moment of sleepiness.

"Anna, open your eyes," Elsa said softly.

When Anna's eyes fluttered open she gasped.

"Elsa?" Anna said, before remembering last night.

Elsa nodded and then saw the recognition come into Anna's eyes.

"Oh yeah…Wait what?" Elsa laughed at her befuddlement.

"C'mon, we should clean up before heading to breakfast," Elsa said, standing up.

"Um…Elsa…are you, by any chance, going back to your room?" Anna asked, praying to God that Elsa would never shut her out again.

Elsa turned to Anna, grabbed her hand, and said, "Not a chance. I'm never shutting you out again."

Anna grinned, content and overjoyed by her answer.

Elsa's smile faltered, and she glanced worriedly at their clasped hands.

_My gloves…_

Elsa didn't want to ruin the moment so she prayed that she wouldn't freeze the girl.

When they reached Anna's room, Anna was hesitant to let go of Elsa's hand, worried that it was a trick and Elsa would just shut her out again. Elsa could see the worried look in Anna's eyes.

"Anna, It's ok. I'm going to go change and I'll be right back," Elsa promised.

Anna still didn't believe her.

Elsa sighed and pulled them both into Anna's room.

"What?" Anna asked confused.

"Change behind the divider and I will be waiting here," Elsa instructed.

Anna nodded happily but the frowned again.

"What if you snuck out while I was changing," Anna said.

Elsa smiled and shook her head.

"Ooo! Elsa could you sing? Then I'll be sure you are here!" Anna suggested.

Anna didn't remember much of her childhood but she remembered that Elsa had a lovely voice. She wasn't sure if it changed as they got older but she didn't care.

Elsa liked singing but not in front of people. Though, she nodded against her will and smiled at her sister's antics.

Anna squealed with delight and grabbed a dress to change into. She then ran behind the divider and tried to change as quick as possible so she could be with her sister again.

"Sing!" Anna demanded behind the divider.

Elsa smiled and started singing.

_Beautiful Dreamer ,_

_Våkner til meg_

_Starlight og duggdråper_

_Venter på deg_

_Lyder av den frekke verden_

_Hørt i dag_

_Anført av måneskinn_

_Har alt gått bort_

_Beautiful Dreamer ,_

_Queen of min sang_

_List " mens jeg beile deg_

_Med myk melodi_

_Borte er de bekymringer_

_Livet er opptatt stimle_

_Beautiful Dreamer_

_Awake til meg_

_Beautiful Dreamer ,_

_Våkn opp til meg !_

_Våkn opp til meg_ _!_

It had been one or two minutes when Anna finally finished dressing. She came out behind the divider, sniffling.

"Anna what's wrong?" Elsa asked concerned.

"Mama…used to sing that," Anna confided.

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry I just couldn't think of a song to sing-"

"It was beautiful," Anna cut Elsa off.

Silence fell. Elsa hugged Anna. This was all she could ever ask for. Her sister, back at her side. She wouldn't have it any other way.

"Thank you," Elsa said, gently pulling out of the hug.

"For what?" Anna asked confused.

"For never giving up on me. I shut you out and you still came knocking every single day," Elsa said smiling.

"Of course I never gave up! You are my sister. Elsa, why did you shut me out?" Anna asked innocently.

_This is it. Time to tell her._

"Anna…Here, sit down," Elsa said, sitting down on the edge of her sister's bed.

Anna walked over and sat down.

"When we were young, we were playing in the ballroom. Now, I'm about to show you something, the staff already knows, Mama and Papa knew. But we had to keep it a secret for your safety. You used to know until…Well her it is," Elsa opened her hand and snowflakes came from the palm of her hand.

Anna was gaping at the magic.

"Woaahhh. That's so cool, Elsa! Why did you hide it though," Anna said focusing her attention back on her sister, not her magic.

Elsa was expecting Anna to freak out and call her a monster. But…she didn' shook herself out of her shocked gaze.

"Well… one night in the ballroom, I made a winter wonderland. It was really fun. We made snowmen, and we had snowfights. Then, you started bouncing on top of the snow mounds I made with my magic. You went to fast and I slipped…" Elsa stopped, cringing at the part she knew came next. "And my magic hit you in the head, the snow breaking your fall. I held you in my arms and called for Mama and Papa. They took you to the trolls and the trolls removed all memory of my magic from your head. I'm so sorry Anna, I really am. I should have been more careful. Please forgive me!"

Anna was dumbfounded.

After all this time, Elsa was just trying to protect her from her magic. Anna was not at all mad at Elsa. She was relieved that Elsa hadn't hated her all along.

Elsa was expecting a shove, or a slap in the face but she was graced with a warm hug. Elsa hugged Anna back.

"It wasn't your fault, Elsa. There is nothing to forgive you for," Anna said.

"But I almost killed you," Elsa said, trying not to cry. Elsa was still scared of freezing Anna.

"But you didn't," Anna said.

Anna gently pulled away from Elsa.

"I'm just glad that we are back together, sisters, best friends, again," Anna said smiling earnestly.

Elsa nodded her head, grinning at her sister's confidence.

"Lets go get breakfast," Elsa suggested, regaining her composure.

"Yes please, I'm starving!" Anna exaggerated.

Elsa chuckled lightly.

After Elsa got changed, the headed for breakfast, passing gaping servants. One of the butlers dropped his tray when he saw the sisters arm hand in hand.

Elsa noticed this and grew nervous. Anna could see the ice forming on the ceiling of the hallway. She squeezed Elsa's hand, letting her know she was right there, beside her. Elsa gave her a thankful smile.

Once they reached the dining hall, the sat in their usual spots. Again, once the butlers and servers saw them, they nearly dropped all of the food on the ground. Anna giggled slightly but Elsa sent her a look, reminding her it wasn't polite to laugh at another's struggles.

Breakfast was placed before them and Anna dove in. Anna barely ate anything the last few weeks, since her parents' death. She had still been grieving but Elsa just came out of her room! Anna was definitely conflicted with different emotions.

"Hungry?" Elsa asked, noticing her sister's indulging.

"Very," Anna said with her mouth full.

Normally, Elsa would chastise her saying "talking with your mouth full isn't proper" but Elsa just smiled and shook her head.

After breakfast, Elsa met with Kai and asked him to clear her schedule since she wanted to spend the day with Anna.

"Your Highness, if I may be so bold, what happened?" Kai asked.

"I decided that what I was doing was only hurting Anna more. It wasn't fair of me to do that to Anna. I felt so bad last night…I just couldn't shut her out anymore. She needed me," Elsa said, cursing herself silently.

"I'm glad you two are reunited," Kai said simply.

Elsa was surprised to receive approval from Kai.

_Today has been full of surprises._

"It was hard to see you and your sister separated from each other. I will gladly clear your schedule, Your Highness," Kai said and returned to his own tasks.

Elsa made a mental note to give Kai a raise. He has been there ever since Elsa and Anna were born. He deserved it, for everything he has done for the girls.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Elsa asked, creating a snowball in her hands.

They were in the ballroom, in a Elsa-made snow wonderland.

Anna nodded her head, biting her lip with concealed excitement.

Elsa released the snowball, the snowball flying up in the air, and bursting into snowflakes that drifted down onto the girls.

"This is amazing!" Anna said dancing around, like she was 5 again.

Elsa giggled.

"Watch this!" Elsa said and stomped her foot on the ground, ice spreading out from under her foot.

After a failed attempt at teaching Anna how to skate, Elsa decided to ask for the first time in forever.

"Anna? Do you wanna build a snowman?" Elsa asked.

Anna looked at Elsa with pure excitement.

"I've waited for this day for so long!" Anna said.

She gave Elsa a quick hug but soon pulled away so they could build a snowman.

Elsa and Anna built a snowman, only using their hands, no magic. They didn't have a carrot or coal so Elsa used an icicle and two ice pebbles.

Content with their masterpiece, Anna and Elsa plopped down in the snow together, admiring the snowman.

"I'm glad we got to spend this day together," Anna mused.

"Yes, its been fun," Elsa smiled.

"Remember how that maid choked on her water when we walked down the hall. We are that awesome," Anna giggles.

Elsa laughed, "You wish. _I'm_ the awesome one."

Anna nudged Elsa's shoulder, "No, she made eye contact and pointed at me, not to mention she walked right up to me and said 'You are the awesome one. No one is awesomer than you. Not even Elsa.'"

Now Elsa was laughing pretty hard. Her genuine laugh. Not the reserved giggles but her actual laugh.

Anna smiled to see her sister laugh in such a long time.

Once Elsa composed herself, she said, "Awesomer isn't ever a word. And she did _not_walk up to you and tell that to you."

"She said it with her eyes," Anna said faux sheepishly.

They both giggled at her silly remark.

It had indeed been a fun day, and Anna was just glad she had her sister back.

* * *

**A/N: Hello guys! I hope you enjoyed. The word count on this one is around 2200. Longer chapters are coming up. And Im sorry, again, that my edit didn't come through yet but if it does you will see in my A/N details about upcoming chapters! Love you all! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Hey guys! Another update! Yay! Not Elsanna! Please review and no Flames. This chapter has a lot of fluff and a little bit of a motherly Elsa. I will take prompts sometimes if you want a certain thing to happen next but otherwise I have an idea of how I want this story to go! I will keep you all updated! Enjoy!**

Even after that joyous moment of Elsa emerging from her room, Anna had thought things over. She realized her predicament. She remembered her parents were…_dead._ Even if Elsa was with her, she still was depressed. Anna started going back to her old ways.

Anna barely ate anything. When Elsa asked what was wrong Anna managed a small smile and said everything was fine.

Of course Elsa was grieving too, but never around Anna. She tried to stay strong for her baby sister.

They carried on with their day, catching up on what they missed out on for 10 years. They shared laughs but deep inside they were just doing to for one another. It wasn't fake laugh…it was just…sad. An almost sad laugh. If they didn't laugh, they would surely cry.

One night, Anna excused herself early from dinner. The servants took her uneaten food away and Elsa became concerned. Elsa got up from the dining table, following Anna. Elsa was far enough away were Anna couldn't hear or notice her but she was close enough to hear her sister's weeping.

Elsa peered around the corner to find Anna collapsed in front of their parent's painting, a black drape over it.

"…Im _so _s-sorry, Mama and P-Papa. I _kn-knew _you shouldn't have gone on that sh-ship…" Anna whimpered, her face in her hands.

This sight made Elsa cry. Tears were dripping down her cheeks. Elsa tried to be as silent as possible. She snuck up behind he crying sister and knelt down.

Elsa then enveloped Anna in a hug, the warmest hug anyone could ever give.

Anna was startled, cursing herself for not checking behind her while waking down the hall.

Then Anna noticed her shoulder getting damp. Elsa was _crying_! In front of her! This was huge to Anna! Elsa had shut her emotions away for years and now she had the courage to share them with Anna.

Anna hugged Elsa tighter, crying harder. They both needed comfort.

"I-I'm sorry for n-not being there for you," Elsa's shaky voice said.

"No no no, you were just trying to protect me," Anna whimpered.

Though they had both been crying, Anna's cries quieted down a little in attempt to help her sister.

"I love you, Anna," Elsa said.

"I love you too, Elsa."

Then Anna broke down again, crying harder than from a few moments ago.

"…It-It was…_really _hard…dealing with this…on my own…" Anna choked out in her strangled sob.

"I know, I know Anna and I wish I were there for you earlier but now I'm here." Elsa assured.

Elsa stroked her baby sister's hair. Elsa had always wanted to comfort her sister. Every time her sister had a nightmare, she would cry to her sister begging to be let in. It took every bit of strength Elsa had to not go run out and comfort Anna.

But now, Elsa got her chance. To be a big sister again. For the first time in forever, Elsa felt like she was doing something right.

Elsa had calmed down a lot more, in order to be a proper big sister. Elsa wiped her own tears and proceeded to comfort her little sister that needed her most. She had cried the majority of her life, now it was Anna's turn.

Of course Anna cried the majority of her life as well, but Anna refused to let her sister know that.

Anna was still sobbing into her sister's shoulder. Elsa sat there with her until she quieted down, cooing soft words of reassurance.

"If you want you can sleep in my room tonight," Elsa suggested to her whimpering sister.

Anna nodded weakly.

As kids, before the separation, they shared a room. Anna would always sneak in Elsa's bed at night. She would often wake her sister up and ask if she wanted to build a snowman. Almost every time Elsa would give in.

Elsa stood up slowly, pulling her sister up with her. Elsa walked a sniffling Anna down the hall, to Elsa's room.

When they reached the door, Anna stopped, dead in her tracks. She stood in front of the haunting, snowflake-patterned door. She felt old, awful memories coming back.

"Anna, are you ok?" Elsa asked wondering why Anna stopped.

Then Elsa realized.

_This door… its so awful._

Elsa then opened the mean, old door and pulled Anna in.

Anna snapped out of her trance and entered a new one.

So this was what Elsa's room looked like on the inside.

"Are you tired?" Anna heard Elsa ask.

Anna nodded her head and flopped onto Elsa's bed. She wiped the remaining tears off of her face.

"Are you sure you are going to be ok?" Elsa asked walking over to her bed and sitting down.

There was a pause.

"Anna?" Elsa asked, worried.

"Ill be okay, don't worry," Anna lied.

Elsa could tell it was a lie, too.

"Sweetheart, please don't lie," Elsa soothed.

Anna brought her knees to her chest, curled up onto a ball, and started to softly cry again.

Elsa brought Anna to her lap.

Elsa was pretty strong. Considering all the times she carried Anna to bed when she fell asleep at Elsa's door, it made sense how strong she was. So Elsa brought Anna onto her lap with ease.

"Oh Anna," Elsa sighed, taking pity on her sister.

Elsa ran her cool fingers through Anna's hair in an attempt to calm her sister. It always seemed to soothe Anna when they were little. And now as young adults, that didn't change.

Anna's cries lessened as she began to fall asleep on Elsa's lap.

Elsa rubbed soft circles in Anna's back.

She could now hear Anna's soft snoring. In her sleep, Anna snuggled into Elsa's stomach, wrapping her arms around Elsa's waist. Elsa smiled softly down at her sister.

Elsa pressed a kiss to Anna's head. "Goodnight, Anna. Don't let the frostbite bite."

Anna mumbled something but Elsa couldn't understand it.

"Why do you hate me?" Anna slurred in her sleep.

Elsa could see that Anna's eyes were still closed.

"I don't hate you," Elsa tried alter her sister's nightmare.

"You…don't?" Anna asked, still fast asleep.

"No, I love you," Elsa said lightly.

Anna had a huge grin on her face.

Elsa covered her mouth with her hand, trying to hold back her laughter, not wanting to wake Anna up.

"I love you too!" Anna said.

Now Elsa decided to mess with her.

"Oh no Anna! I stole all of your chocolate from your secret stash!" Elsa said, trying not to giggle.

Anna frowned, "How did you find it?" she asked, now stirring a bit in her sleep.

"Now I'm running away! You'll never catch me!" Elsa said, grinning.

Then Anna suddenly punched Elsa right in the stomach. "Oof!" Elsa grunted.

"Haha! My chocolate!" Anna said with a silly grin on her face.

Elsa decided to leave her alone, not wanting to risk getting punched again.

Elsa adjusted herself so she was laying in a comfortable position, Anna snuggled at her side, arms still wrapped around her waist.

Elsa closed her eyes and allowed Anna's mumbling and snoring to put her to sleep.

_It was a peaceful picnic, just her and Anna. Elsa was about to grab some chocolate out of the picnic basket._

_Anna stole the chocolate and ran off._

_**No freaking way. Anna is messing with my dream. There is no way she is jumping around with a huge fluffy bunny in one of MY dreams.**_

Elsa woke herself up. (She could do that, she's that awesome).

Elsa found Anna sitting beside her.

Anna could tell she was in trouble.

"Hey! Before you can say anything, you did it to me!" Anna defended herself.

And she was right. Elsa _did_ mess with her dream first.

"But _you_ got to punch me!" Elsa said.

Anna didn't have an answer to that.

Elsa sat up, "Run."

"What?"

"Run." Elsa said, conjuring a giant snowball in her hands.

Anna's eyes widened and she ran out of her sisters room, Elsa trailing close behind.

Elsa and Anna laughed as they ran down the hallways. They were _both _glad to be happy again.

**A/N: Another sucky ending. I'm sorry. But I hope you guys enjoyed the fluff! Check out nerfherder97's fanfictions plz! They are really good! Please leave a review! No Flames! Love ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Hello guys! Thank you Protoestrella1 for this prompt! Reminder: This is pure Sisterly Fluff! NOT Elsanna! No Flames! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

**Warning: Self harm implications and there may be triggers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.**

* * *

Elsa was in her study, finishing up documents.

_How am I going to handle being the Queen? Am I going to expose my powers? What…what if I hurt Anna again?_

Elsa was stressing out.

She still didn't have a good grip on her powers.

_I'm only 18! _

With each though, Elsa got more and more anxious. Wind started to pick up, snowflakes started swirling around her.

_No no no! Conceal Don't feel! Conceal Don't feel, don't let it show!_

Her mantra didn't help, it only made it worse. Bad memories behind her mantra started coming and she got even more upset.

_Control it, Elsa! CONTROL IT!_

She got angry with herself.

_You almost killed your own sister!_

Now it was a full blown storm.

_She thought you hated her!_

Anna could here something from downstairs and she decided to check it out. As she made her way too Elsa's room, she could see ice and snow spilling out from under the door.

Then Anna heard a scream. A scream that could have come from only one person.

"ELSA!" Anna yelled, trying to kick down the evil door.

"GO AWAY ANNA! ITS NOT SAFE!" Elsa yelled over the storm and in pain.

Her powers were overwhelming the anatomy of her body. She physically couldn't take it. It felt like her inside were being shredded apart.

"I AM _NOT_GOING AWAY!" the 15 year old yelled, finally breaking the door down with her incredible strength.

Anna hid her face from the violent storm. She pushed her way through until she was standing in front of Elsa, curled up on the floor, shrieking in pain.

Anna knelt down beside her sister and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Elsa I love you. Please do not Conceal. It doesn't help. What is wrong? I want to help you," Anna said in a normal voice since she was closer to Elsa.

The storm died down and Elsa was wracked with sobs.

Anna embraced her sister and cooed soft words, trying to calm her enough to melt away the ice and snow.

"I…c-could hut y-you…"Elsa choked out but Anna just held her tighter.

"You would never hurt me," Anna said sweetly.

"I'm a f-failure…" Elsa said, crying even harder.

"No, Elsa, you aren't. You are _not_ a failure. You are such an amazing, accomplished, beautiful, talented, loving person. And you are definitely _not _a failure!" Anna said, trying to convince her sister.

"How w-will I e-ever be a good qu-queen?" Elsa asked still sobbing pretty loud.

"You will be an _amazing _Queen," Anna assured.

Anna went to take Elsa's hands in hers put when Anna touched her hands she screamed in pain.

"Elsa?" Anna was confused yet concerned.

Anna looked at her sister's hands.

"Elsa did you do this on purpose?" Anna asked gesturing to her sister's bloody, cut up hands.

There was no answer.

"Oh Elsa," was all Anna could say.

Anna sobbed softly but stopped so she could tend to her sister's wounds. Anna ripped off pieces of her dress and wrapped it around Elsa's hands to slow the bleeding.

"We need to get you medical help," Anna said to her, still crying, sister.

"GERDA! KAI! SOMEONE HELP!" Anna yelled.

Immediately five servants and Gerda ran in the room.

"Get the physician!" Anna commanded one of the servants.

Gerda and Anna got Elsa to her feet and over to her bed. The physican entered the room shortly after. He removed the cloth from Elsa's hands and cleaned the wounds. Then he properly wrapped he hands.

"She will be ok. She has lost a lot of blood but she will survive. She just needs to rest," Then he bowed and left.

Anna thanked dismissed the servants. She sat down next to Elsa's bed.

"Why?" was all Anna asked.

There was, once again, silence.

"…I hate them…" Elsa admitted.

Anna had a confused look on her face.

"…my powers…" Elsa explained.

"Oh," Anna said almost inaudibly.

"Elsa, you didn't have to…hurt…yourself. And your powers are_ beautiful, _Elsa. Why can't you see that?" Anna asked.

"Because all they do is hurt. They almost killed you and they caused us to be separated for 10 years!" Elsa blurted out, angry.

"Elsa, you have used your powers for so many great things. Just because a few bad things happens doesn't mean you should hate them. They are _your _powers. And you _definitely _should NOT hurt yourself. Cutting yourself doesn't make your powers go away. I don't want to see you doing that to yourself. I love your powers but I love you more that anything! You know that right?" Anna asked.

Elsa nodded her head.

"Good. Now, don't you _ever_ hurt yourself like that ever again! Do you understand me?" Anna asked sternly.

Elsa was surprised at seeing her sister so worked up.

"I asked do you understand me?!"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Ok then. Now Elsa, you need to learn to accept your powers. They are never going away so you better learn to live with them." Anna said.

Elsa closed her tight eyes, trying to hold back more tears.

Anna placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey. It will be okay," Anna said softly. "Here, let's name some reasons why you would want to keep your powers."

Elsa opened her eyes, showing she was listening.

"First of all, you would loose in every snowball fight if you _didn't_ have snow powers."

Elsa giggled softly. "You wish."

Anna's eyebrow quirked up. "Oh really."

"I happen to be good at snowball fights, even when I'm _not _using my powers."

"I beg to differ."

"Hey," Elsa said pretending to be hurt buy her comment.

Anna laughed.

"Alright what else. Oh yeah! You wouldn't be abled to cool us all down on a hot summer day!"

"You mean cool _you _down," Elsa teased.

"Ok so maybe _some_ of us sweat. How does that even work? Do you even have sweat glands?"

"I'm not really sure," Elsa said and pondered for a minute.

"Well anyways… You wouldn't be able to build epic Ice palaces and you wouldn't be able to dance around in a stunning Ice dress, singing with an awesome powerhouse voice!"

"What? What are you even talking about? I don't even know if I can make an ice dress let alone a whole palace," Elsa said.

"I don't know. Well anyways, see how great your powers are?" Anna gave her a hopeful smile.

Elsa couldn't help but smile back. "Sure Anna."

Anna fist pumped the air. Elsa laughed.

_Anna always manages to make me smile…_

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed! Please Review! No Flames! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**First let me say that this story isn't ending yet. I've kind of had writers block for this particular story. I've been kind of discouraged since I have seen my same idea written and portrayed a lot better than what I have been doing. Thank you for sticking with me on this.**

**If you guys could send in prompts that fits into the story line that would be great. Its hard to deal with updating 3 stories every night. Im not complaining since I love writing but I need some knew ideas! I hope to see you guys soon in reviews! **

**Remember to send in those reviews!**


End file.
